Papa par intérim
by Serleena
Summary: Ou quand la cignogne dépose un petit cadeau devant la porte de Roy. Le colonel se voit alors forcé d'endosser un nouveau rôle, qui ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit.
1. Surprise !

**Nouvelle fic ! Eh ben oui ! Cette fois, le colonel se retrouve dans une situation on ne peut plus compliquée, en tout cas pour lui. Merci pour les reviews sur ma fic précédente, et faites-en autant pour celle-là !**

**Persos pas à moi, sauf Andrew.**

* * *

Si Roy avait su ce qu'il trouverait ce matin sur le pas de sa porte, il aurait immédiatement "délégué". Parce que lui, c'est vraiment pas son truc. Mais alors vraiment pas. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y mette un jour, s'il ne voulait pas que la lignée Mustang s'éteigne avec lui. Certes, mais pas maintenant, répondrait-il si on lui posait la question. Eh oui, Roy, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. C'est tombé sur toi, alors assume.

En tout cas, Roy Mustang a eut une sacrée surprise au saut de son lit, ce matin-là. En effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte pour se rendre au Q.G, il trouva ... un bébé. Dans un couffin, sur son seuil.

" Wé ?" fit Roy interloqué.

" Wah ?" répondit l'enfant sur le même ton.

Puis l'enfant gazouilla en levant les mains vers le colonel, apparemment ravi d'être là. Roy lui, était estomaqué. Qui diable avait déposé un bébé chez lui ? Il regarda autour de lui, personne. En baissant les yeux vers l'enfant, il remarqua un petit papier.

" _Prenez bien soin de notre Andrew par pitié, une famille désespérée._" lut-il.

" Yayayayah !" fit l'enfant en tendant les mains vers Roy.

Après quelques instants de silence, il se décida à le rentrer chez lui. Le Flame Alchemist posa le couffin sur la table de sa cuisine.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?" demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

" Wiiiiih !"

Roy le regarda gazouiller sans savoir quoi faire. Il regarda l'heure. Il allait être en retard. Pas le temps d'appeler une baby-sitter, d'ailleurs il n'en connaissait pas. Alors, Roy décida d'emmener Andrew avec lui.

Ses collègues le virent arriver avec un couffin dans une main, et le poser sur son bureau. Andrew babilla.

" Ne me dites pas ... qu'il y a un bébé là-dedans colonel ?" demanda Havoc interdit.

" A votre avis ? " répondit Roy.

" Mais ... il est à qui ce bébé ?" continua Breda.

" Si je le savais ! Je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte ce matin."

Riza arriva à son tour, et remarqua leur nouveau "collègue", avec Roy qui le regardait comme s'il avait un extra-terrestre devant lui.

" Mon colonel ?" demanda-t-elle plus que surprise.

" Ah vous tombez bien lieutenant. Venez par là, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous." répondit Roy.

Riza posa ses affaires sur son bureau, et s'approcha.

" Je l'ai trouvé devant chez moi. Il s'appelle Andrew, et vous allez vous en occuper." expliqua Roy en lui donnant le bébé.

" Moi mais ..."

" WOOOOOUUUIIIINN !" hurla Andrew sitôt qu'il fut dans les bras de Riza.

Elle le passa à Havoc, qui le donna à Breda, puis à Fuery, et Falman qui le redonna au colonel. Andrew cessa immédiatement de pleurer.

" Wah !" dit-il en flanquant une claque à Roy.

" Aïe !"

" Je crois que le doute n'est plus permis colonel. C'est VOTRE mission." sourit Riza.

" Mais je ne sais absolument m'occuper d'un bébé !" s'exclama Roy.

" Parce que vous croyez que nous on sait ?" répliqua Breda.

" J'aurais pensé que le lieutenant Hawkeye étant une femme, cela lui serait venu naturellement." reprit Roy.

" Ben voyons ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec un grand gamin comme vous sans m'occuper en plus d'un bébé." répondit Riza.

Roy tendit Andrew à la hauteur de son visage. L'enfant lui attrapa les mèches et tira.

" Waïeuh ! Mais c'est une brute ce gamin !"

Roy l'éloigna aussitôt de sa tête.

" Vous ne savez pas quel âge il a par hasard ?" questionna Havoc.

" Du tout."

" Posez-le par terre. Que l'on voie s'il marche ou non." dit Riza.

Roy assis Andrew sur le sol. Le petit battit des mains, et s'élança à quatre pattes droit devant lui. Il fila sous le bureau.

" C'est un rapide celui-là !" fit Falman en se baissant.

Les soldats tentèrent de reprendre le petit, mais Andrew se faufila parmi les chaises et sortit de dessous le bureau. Roy s'accroupit non loin de lui. Lorsqu'Andrew le vit, il alla tout naturellement vers lui. Roy le reprit dans ses bras.

" Il doit avoir dans les sept huit mois. Je crois que les enfants commencent à marcher à quatre pattes dans ces âges-là." dit Riza.

Roy le reposa dans son couffin.

" Mmmmemem !" fit Andrew en tendant les mains vers Roy.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" interrogea le colonel.

Andrew agita les mains et les pieds d'un air impatient. Pris d'une intuition, Roy le reposa par terre. Le garçonnet repartit illico.

" Breda, fermez la porte." ordonna Roy.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta. Andrew crapahutait dans toute la pièce, pendant que les adultes travaillaient. Tous finirent par ne plus trop faire attention à lui. Tout à coup, Roy sentit quelque chose tirer son pantalon. Il regarda sous son bureau.

Andrew essayait manifestement de monter sur ses genoux. Pour le moment, il se tenait appoyé sur les jambes de Roy, et le regardait en se demandant s'il allait y arriver. Le colonel eut un sourire, se pencha et installa l'enfant sur ses genoux.

Andrew tapa des mains sur le bureau, attirant l'attention des autres. Roy continua à écrire. Le petit posa sa menotte sur la sienne. Le colonel sourit à nouveau.

" _Oooh que c'est mignon ! Ils sont super attendrissants comme ça ! _" pensa Riza en souriant à son tour.

"_ Le colonel en papa poule !_ _Elle est pas mal celle-là !_" se dit Havoc.

Roy agitait son stylo qu' Andrew essayait d'attraper. Puis le colonel fit courir la mine sur le papier, sous le regard fasciné du petit. Andrew attrapait parfois le stylo, puis regardait à nouveau le crayon courir sur le dossier. Quand il en eut marre de ce jeu, Roy le remit par terre. Andrew se remit à parcourir le bureau en long, en large et en travers.

Le colonel pensa qu'il avait un rendez-vous ce soir. Avec son cadeau du matin, il allait devoir annuler. Quand il eut un moment, il passa un coup de téléphone chez sa conquête du moment.

" Je ... j'ai un empêchement là. On m'a demandé de garder un enfant, et je n'ai vraiment pas le choix." expliqua Roy.

Elle n'eut pas l'air de le croire. Roy Mustang avec un enfant, et puis quoi encore? Pour la convaincre, il attrapa Andrew qu'il fit gazouiller près du téléphone en le chatouillant.

" Et là tu me crois ?" demanda Roy.

" Euh ... oui. Oui oui. Tu dois le garder combien de temps ?" demanda la jeune femme.

" Aucune idée !"

Roy raccrocha, et posa Andrew sur le sol. L'enfant resta assis sans bouger. Le téléphone resonna. On demandait à voir Roy. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Euh colonel ?" fit Riza.

Roy se tourna et l'interrogea du regard. Elle montra le sol à côté de lui. Roy baissa la tête, et découvrit Andrew qui le suivait. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le colonel le prit et alla le mettre dans son couffin.

" Oh non bonhomme ! Toi tu reste là." dit-il.

" Aaaah !" lança Andrew mécontent de le voir partir.

" Je reviens !"

Andrew regarda la porte se fermer. Les militaires guettaient la réaction du petit. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le bébé éclata en sanglots après quelques instants de silence.

" J'en étais sûr !" s'exclama Breda en se bouchant les oreilles.

Les soldats se levèrent et tentèrent de calmer l'enfant. Mais Andrew continuade pleurer jusqu'à ce que Roy revienne.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il.

" Enfin vous revoilà ! Il a éclaté en sanglots dès que vous êtes parti." répondit Falman.

Roy s'approcha de l'enfant et lui parla d'une voix douce. Andrew se calma petit à petit, au grand soulagement des subordonnés. Le colonel coucha l'enfant, et s'assit à son tour, en gardant une main sur le petit. Andrew joua avec ses pieds, tandis que Roy finissait ses dossiers. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir donner à manger à Andrew.

" _Ca mange quoi un bébé ? Et puis est-ce que ça mange ? Je dois reconnaître que je ne sais absolument rien sur les enfants. Et quand je dis rien, c'est rien !_" songea Roy en regardant l'enfant, qui le regardait aussi.

" _Et puis, ça ne fait pas que manger quand même. Ca doit dormir aussi. Mais quand ? Et pour le changer, on fait comment ? Sans compter que je n'ai rien de tout ça chez moi ! _"

Roy commença à paniquer. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Quand il sortirai du bureau, il irait d'aller chercher tout ce dont il pensait avoir besoin. En espérant que ça suffirait et qu'il n'allait pas le garder longtemps.


	2. Papa Roy

**Garder un enfant n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand il est jeune. N'est-ce aps Roy ? Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

Le soir venu, Roy ramena donc Andrew chez lui et le posa sur son canapé.

" Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" se demanda Roy.

Le lieutenant Havoc l'aida à décharger les courses, puis le laissa seul avec l'enfant. Andrew avait faim, comme il le fit comprendre à son père adoptif. Du moins essaya-t-il.

" OOOOUUUUUIIIINNNN !"

Roy sursauta jusqu'au toit.

" Maieuuuuh ... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "

" BWAAAAAAH !"

Roy essaya alors de calmer l'enfant en faisant toutes sortes de grimaces, mais Andrew continua à hurler. Le colonel était perdu. Il caressa la tête de l'enfant dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Andrew saisit l'index du colonel qu'il commença à sucer. Roy le regarda perplexe. Le petit semblait comprendre que ça ne se mangeait pas.

" Tu n'aurais pas la dalle toi par hasard ?" interrogea Roy.

Andrew grimaça, prêt à pleurer de nouveau. Roy retira son doigt de la bouche de l'enfant, et chercha un petit pot. Andrew cria. L'alchimiste présenta la cuillère remplie d'une crème à l'enfant.

" Mais tiens ! C'est sous ton nez, mange !" fit Roy.

Andrew ne remarqua pas la cuillère. Le colonel finit par la lui mettre dans la bouche. Le bébé se calma, à la grande satisfaction de Roy.

" Ca a l'air de te plaire on dirait !" dit-il.

Sauf qu'Andrew grimaça. Puis avisant l'assiette posée à côté de lui, l'empoigna et la balança par terre. Directement sur les chaussures cirées de Roy.

" Non mais t'es pas bien ? Regarde-moi ce boulot ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi?" s'exclama Roy en se levant.

Il se débarrassa de l'assiette avec un certain dégoût et alla chercher de quoi se nettoyer. Il nettoya le sol également, pendant que le bébé criait.

" Ca va j'ai compris ! Tu n'aime pas les épinards ! Je vais te trouver autre chose."

Roy ouvrit un second petit pot, et alla le faire goûter à Andrew. L'enfant sembla apprécier les carottes. Content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaisait, Roy le mit dans une assiette et fit manger Andrew. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de son père adoptif, Andrew attrapa la cuillière et se mit à taper dans la panade, éclaboussant tout autour.

" Hé ! Mon canapé !" s'exclama Roy.

_Vlach ! _

Roy se retrouva avec une tache orange sur la joue. Ce qui eut l'air d'amuser le bébé. Andrew ramassa ce qui restait de sa purée de carotte pour en bombarder le colonel.

" Veux-tu bien arrêter ça tout de suite ? C'est pas fait pour jouer !"

N'ayant plus de munitions, Andrew balança la cuillère puis l'assiette qui se brisa. Le tout sous le regard ahuri de Roy. Puis Andrew décréta à sa manière qu'il avait encore faim.

" Non mais je rêve ! Il balance tout par terre et il se plaint !"

Andrew cria et lança un coussin à Roy, comme pour lui dire de s'activer. Le colonel se leva encore une fois, pour revenir avec un troisième petit pot. Sauf que cette fois, Andrew n'était plus sur le canapé.

" C'est pas vrai ! Où est-il passé ?"

Le bébé avait filé dans le couloir, pendant que Roy le cherchait dans le salon. Un bruit d'objet cassé informa l'alchimiste du feu qu'Andrew avait encore fait des siennes. Roy alla voir, pour découvrir une plante au pot cassé. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir deux jambes entrer dans sa chambre.

Roy soupira et accourut. Pas d'Andrew.

" Je l'ai pourtant bien vu entrer ici." dit Roy.

Il chercha derrière les meubles. Le bébé sortit de dessous le lit et sortit de la chambre. Roy regarda sous son matelas, rien.

" Mais comment il a fait ça ?"

Roy sortit lui aussi. Le bébé était introuvable. Il alla voir dans la cuisine.

" Ah te voilà ! Tu m'as fait courir dans toute la maison sacripan."

Roy souleva le petit et le ramena au salon. Là, il entreprit de lui faire terminer son repas. Andrew mangea bien sagement.

" Bon. Je suppose qu'il te faut aussi un dessert. Allons voir ce qu'il y a."

Roy prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le porta dans la cuisine. Avisant une banane, il décida d'en faire le dessert. Il mit Andrew dans son couffin, prit le fruit qu'il écrasa dans une petite assiette avec une cuillère. Ensuite, Roy la fit manger à l'enfant.

" Prrrrt !"

" Ah non ! Tu ne recrache pas sinon on a pas fini." protesta Roy.

Il parvint à la faire manger en entier.

" Une bonne chose de faite !" dit-il ravi.

Il ramena le petit au salon, et l'assit sur le canapé. Andrew le regarda se poser à côté de lui. Andrew vint se mettre à plat ventre sur ses genoux. Roy le remit dans le bon sens, allongé sur sa poitrine.

" Hm c'est pas désagréable. Quand tu te tiens tranquille."

Andrew mit la main sur le menton de Roy, et lui pinça le nez ensuite. Andrew tira sur une joue, et arriva aux cheveux. Roy l'arrêta. Le bébé attrapa la main du colonel, plus précisément son index qu'il prit comme une tétine. Le brun sourit, et le laissa faire.

" C'est quoi cette odeur nauséabonde ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Roy se rendit compte que ça venait d'Andrew, et se redressa en le tenant à bout de bras. Il le porta sur la table de la salle à manger et l'y allongea. Naturellement, il ne connaissait pas la suite des évènements. Andrew le regarda, attendant l'éclair de génie. Roy se gratta la tête.

" Voyons ... si tu sens mauvais comme ça, c'est que tu viens de faire dans ta culotte. Je suppose que tu as une couche, donc il va falloir que je te change."

Andrew applaudit comme pour le féliciter de ce raisonnement. Roy fourragea dans un des sacs de course, et en retira une couche. Après quoi, il revint près d'Andrew et posa le lange à côté. Puis il avança les mains vers l'enfant, et les retira. Par où commencer ? Roy resta là un moment, avant de décider d'ôter le pantalon d'Andrew. Il observa comment la couche était mise, afin de pouvoir mettre la propre à l'identique.

" Comment ça se défait ce truc ?"

Roy tira un peu partout, avant de finir par l'ouvrir. Il fut aussitôt assailli par une puanteur sans nom.

" Booouuuh ! Mais comment un si petit être peut-il produire une horreur pareille ?" s'exclama Roy en reculant et en se bouchant le nez.

Il répugna à s'approcher à nouveau du bébé. Il emplit ses poumons d'air et se lança. Il commença par jeter la couche, puis nettoya l'enfant. Mais il fut forcé de respirer quand même. Enfin, ça sentait moins mauvais. A présent, il s'agissait de lui mettre la couche. Second problème. Roy mit un bon moment avant de trouver comment la nouer.

" Voilà, tu es tout propre maintenant !" dit-il en le soulevant.

Roy se rendit au salon, et redéposa Andrew sur le canapé. Le bébé le regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Pfooouuu ! C'est épuisant de s'occuper d'un enfant." déclara Roy, la tête en arrière.

Andrew décida de descendre du canapé, et repartit explorer la maison. Roy mit un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était parti.

" Oh non ! Pas encore ! C'est pas un bébé, c'est une ogive dans un t-shirt et un pantalon !"

Roy se leva, et parit à la recherche de l'ogive. Le bébé était arrivé dans la salle de bain, et entra dans la douche. Naturellement, le colonel n'eut pas l'idée d'y jeter un oeil. Il chercha ailleurs, et commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas le trouver. Tout à coup, il le vit traverser un espace entre deux portes. Roy attrapa Andrew dans les toilettes.

" Comment fait-on pour que tu te tienne tranquille cinq minutes ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Andrew attrapa les coins de la bouche de Roy et tira. Il éclata de rire devant le résultat. Roy l'éloigna, ne partageant pas trop son amusement. Une fois de retour au salon, le colonel se mit à chatouiller Andrew, déclenchant une cascade de rires.

Inquiète de savoir comment se débrouillait le colonel, Riza décida de lui rendre visite. Elle toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle tourna la poignée, c'était ouvert. Riza entra, dans la cuisine, elle vit trois petits pots renversés sur la table, et autant d'assiettes. Puis Riza arriva au salon. Roy dormait sur le canapé taché, avec Andrew sur lui. Le bébé avait un doigt du colonel dans la bouche.

Elle eut un souire attendri : ils étaient si mignons tous les deux.

" _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le réveille ou pas ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

Riza resta là à les regarder dormir, indécise. Enfin, elle s'accroupit en face de Roy, et le regarda dormir. Il avait un vraivisage d'ange décidément. Finalement, elle se décida à le réveiller.

" Colonel ? Réveillez-vous." dit-elle en le remuant légèrement.

Roy ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit une Riza souriante.

" Quelle heure il est ?" demanda Roy.

" 22h00." répondit Riza.

Riza poussa le petit dans le réveiller, et Roy se leva. Il prit Andrew et le couffin, et alla le poser sur le sol dans sa chambre. Il allongea l'enfant dans le couffin.

" Comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda Riza.

" Bien. A part qu'il a balancé deux assiettes, taché mon canapé et mes chaussures, sans parler du pantalon, cassé un pot et qu'il m'a fait courir dans toute la maison." répondit Roy avant de bâiller.

" Si jamais ... vous avez besoin d'aide appelez-moi. N'importe quand, même en plein milieu de la nuit." dit-elle.

" Merci Riza, mais je vais me débrouiller. Rentrez chez vous." reprit Roy.

" Entendu. Bonne nuit colonel."

" Bonne nuit Riza."

Elle lui sourit en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom. Roy referma sa porte d'entrée, et alla se coucher. Au moment où il s'allongeait, Andrew commença à pleurer. Roy se pencha, et lui mit l'index droit dans la bouche. Le bébé se calma, et se rendormit. Le colonel éteignit la lumière, pour s'endormir rapidement.


	3. Recherche parents désespérés

**Yep ! 3ème chapitre ! Histoire de vous faire patienter jsuqu'à demain. On retrouve notre papa poule et ses fidèles subordonnnés, qui tâchent de savoir d'où veitn Andrew.**

* * *

Roy fut réveillé de bonne heure par les pleurs d'Andrew. Il se leva et amena le bébé avec lui dans la cuisine.

" Tiens qu'est-ce que tu pense de ça ?" lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant goûter un petit pot.

Andrew eut l'air de trouver ça bon. Roy le fit manger sans trop de difficultés. Après quoi, il le changea et tous deux allèrent au Q.G. Ce que les subordonnés apprécièrent moyennement. Le colonel aménagea un tiroir dans lequel il déposa Andrew. Puis il donna un hochet acheté la veille.

" Il faudrait quand même voir à retrouver les parents de cet enfant. Il y avait un papier quand vous l'avez trouvé ?" demanda Jean.

" Oui. Dessus il y avait son prénom et le désespoir de ses parents." répondit Roy.

" Nous devrions jeter un oeil aux registres de la mairie. On y trouvera sûrement qui sont les parents d'Andrew." proposa Riza.

" Je vous en prie, faites. Lieutenant Breda, vous en serez également." dit Roy.

Les deux soldats quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre à la mairie. Ils demandèrent à consulter les registres de naissances. Au vu de leur statut militaire, leur requête fut facilement acceptée. Riza et Heymans cherchèrent dans celui de cette année.

" Oh la la la ! Il y en a une quinzaine ! Comment savoir lesquels sont les bons?" interrogea Breda.

" C'est pourtant simple lieutenant." répondit Riza.

" Vous voulez aller les voir _tous_ !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Vous avez une meilleure idée ?"

Riza releva les adresses, pendant que Breda appelait Falman et Fuery en renfort.

* * *

" Havoc ! Eteignez-moi cette cigarrette immédiatement ! Vous voulez empoisonner Andrew ou quoi ?" lança Roy.

" Pardon.".

Andrew s'agita dans son tiroir. Il s'assit, et regarda le lieutenant. Roy lui carressa la tête tout en écrivant.

" Vous avez essayé la tétine au fait ? Ce serait peut-être mieux que votre doigt." reprit Havoc.

" Oui mais il la recrache à chaque fois."

Andrew finit par sortir du tiroir, et se promena dans la pièce. Il arriva près du lieutenant, dont il tira la veste.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?" interrogea Jean.

" Rien je pense. Votre veste doit l'amuser."

Andrew tira dessus tant qu'il put, entamant sérieusement la patience de son propriétaire. Jean la lui ôta gentiment des mains, et s'assit dessus. Le bébé décida de partir à la recherche d'un nouveau jouet. Quelques instants plus tard, Roy releva la tête, étonné de plus entendre l'enfant.

" Où est le petit ?" demanda-t-il.

Jean regarda autour de lui et sous le bureau. Tous deux se levèrent et le cherchèrent.

" Nom de ... Qui a laissé la porte ouverte !" s'exclama Roy.

Jean et lui se précipitèrent au dehors. Andrew n'était pas dans le couloir. Ils se séparèrent pour le retrouver. Ce fut Jean qui le trouva, dans la salle de repos des secrétaires.

" Il est à vous ce bout de chou ?" demanda l'une d'entre elles en lui donnant.

" Pas vraiment non. Mais je m'en occupe un peu." répondit Jean.

" Oh c'est trop mignon !"

Les filles semblaient s'extasier devant eux. Havoc oublia complètement le colonel. Celui-ci parut furieux en le découvrant en train de pérorer avec Andrew dans les bras. Il tendit simplement le bras vers le couloir, mais ses yeux flamboyaient. Jean s'excusa auprès des filles, et sortit.

" Et en vitesse ! fit Roy entre ses dents. Et donnez-moi ce gosse."

Havoc lui rendit le bébé, et fila sans demander son reste.

" Dis donc toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire une frayeur pareille ?" fit Roy à l'enfant.

Le petit posa une main sur sa joue en babillant. Roy soupira et repartit. Dans le couloir, il croisa des collègues qui s'étonnèrent de le voir avec. Il ne leur dit pas exactement d'où il venait, mais qu'il s'en occupait. Une fois dans son bureau, il ferma bien la porte et revint à son bureau. Là, il installa Andrew sur ses genoux.

* * *

Heymans et Riza frappèrent à leur dixième porte. Une femme entrouvrit précautionneusement la porte.

" Madame Norton ?" demanda Riza.

" Que voulez-vous ?"

" Je suis le premier lieutenant Hawkeye et voici le lieutenant Breda. Nous recherchons les parents qui auraient déposé une bébé devant la porte de notre colonel. L'enfant s'appelle Andrew. Savez-vous quelque chose ?"

La femme la regarda longuement avant de répondre.

" Non je ne sais rien. Au revoir."

Elle referma la porte, mais Riza la bloqua.

" S'il vous plaît. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Il a besoin de ses vrais parents."

" Je ... je ne ... non. Allez vous-en !"

" Pas avant de tout savoir."

Riza la repoussa plus fortement et entra carrément. Breda referma la porte. La femme n'était pas rassurée du tout à présent.

" Rassurez-vous, nos vous ferons aucun mal. Nous voulons juste des réponses." reprit Riza.

" Vous travaillez pour lui hein ? Je vous dirais rien du tout !"

" De qui parlez-vous madame ? Nous sommes simplement des militaires." intervint Breda.

" Et si ça vous intéresse, sachez qu'Andrew va très bien. Il est entre de bonnes mains." ajouta Riza.

Elle les dévisagea. En réfléchissant bien, il était peu probable qu'il leur ait envoyé des hommes de mains déguisés en militaire. Invraisemblable même. En même temps, ils avaient l'air de savoir où était le bébé.

" Vous dites que mon enfant va bien ?" reprit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

" Oui ne vous en faites pas. Le colonel Mustang s'en occupe, et croyez-moi Andrew ne risque rien avec lui." sourit Riza.

" Venez suivez-moi. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter au salon."

Les soldats la suivirent, et elle les pria de s'asseoir.

" Je suis bien la mère d'Andrew. Mon nom est Elénaore Norton. Si j'ai déposé mon bébé chez votre supérieur, c'est parce que mon mari et moi ne savions plus quoi faire. Voyez-vous nous sommes pauvres, et avons juste de quoi subvenir à nos besoins." commença-t-elle.

" Auriez-vous décidé d'abandonner votre fils ?" questionna Breda.

" Non bien sûr que non. Il n'en a jamais été question. Andrew est la chose la plus précieuse que nous avons. Nous l'avons conduit là-bas pour le protéger."

" De quoi au juste ?" continua Riza.

" Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire. Ca pourrait mettre mon mari en danger vous comprenez." répondit Eléanore.

" Oui nous comprenons ça. Seulement, quoi que ce soit qui vous menace, vous ne pouvez pas garder éternellement le silence. Autrement ce cauchemar ne va jamais finir. Ou très mal."

" Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Je suggère de ne pas en parler à votre mari, pour un temps. Comme ça, il sera en relative sécurité." compléta Breda.

" J'en doute. Je prends déjà un gros risque en vous faisant entrer chez moi. Mais puisque vous êtes là, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Voilà : mon mari a des dettes, et un homme lui a promis de l'aider à les régler en échange d'un ou deux petits services. Hélas, ces petits services n'étaient pas vraiment légaux. Quand mon époux s'en est aperçu, il a voulu tout abandonner. Mais on ne quitte pas ce genre d'employeur avec une simple lettre de démission. Depuis, il en veut à notre fils. Il a déjà essayé de l'enlever, pour l'obliger à continuer. Nous avons donc eu l'idée de mettre notre enfant à l'abri en le confiant à quelqu'un." raconta Eleanore.

" Pourriez-vous dire de qui il s'agit ?" demanda Riza.

" Il s'appelle Emilio Rondo."

" Whoh ! C'est un sacré morceau. Il est bien connu des services de polices, mais on a jamais rien pu prouver contre lui." fit Breda.

" Si nous arrivons à prouver que c'est Rondo qui en veut à votre fils, on pourra le faire tomber pour tout le reste. Il risque d'en prendre pour perpétuité." dit Riza.

" Rondo est très rusé. Il ne s'attaque pas aux gens directement." annonça Eléanore.

" Moi j'appelle ça de la lâcheté. En tout cas, merci de vos explications. Ne vous en faites pas, madame Norton, nous nous occupons de tous." termina Breda.

Les soldats se levèrent, et prirent congé. De retour au Q.G, ils relatèrent leur découverte au colonel. Riza vit briller une flamme de colère dans les yeux charbon de son supérieur. Quand elle la voyait, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

" Je vois. On va s'occuper de ce cas. Priorité absolue bien sûr." annonça Roy.

" Woy." fit Andrew.

Les trois soldats tournèrent la tête vers le petit. Il regardait le colonel debout dans son tiroir-lit.

" Woy !" reprit l'enfant.

" Woy ? C'est quoi ça encore ?" s'étonna Roy.

" J'ai comme l'impression ... qu'il essaie de dire Roy." fit Riza.

Roy la regarda avec de grands yeux. Andrew l'appelait alors ?

" Mais comment connaît-il votre prénom ?" interrogea Breda.

" Il a dû entendre les autres m'appeler par mon prénom. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il le retiendrais." répondit le colonel.

" Woy !" continua Andrew.

Roy sourit au bébé et lui passa la main sur la tête, l'enfant tendit les mains vers lui, et le colonel le prit sur ses genoux. Ses subordonnés retournèrent à leur bureau. Andrew éclata de rire. Roy le chatouillait de temps à autre.

" _Mais c'est qu'il s'y attache à ce bambin ! Ca va être dur la séparation._" songea Riza.

En attendant, Roy semblait prendre très au sérieux son rôle de père provisoire.


	4. Un volcan nommé Mustang

**Si quelqu'un de votre entourage manipule le feu, évitez de l'énerver. Sinon ça donne ça. **

**Merci pour els reviews !**

* * *

" Au fait colonel, vous comptez donner un bain au petit ou pas ?" demanda Riza.

" Un bain ? Parce que ça se lave ça ?" demanda Roy qui tenait Andrew dans les bras.

Riza ferma les yeux et inspira.

" Ca va je plaisantais lieutenant. J'ai juste besoin de connaître la température de l'eau." reprit Roy.

" Pas trop chaude évidemment."

Roy et le petit arrivèrent chez le colonel. Le brun décida de donner son bain à l'enfant. Il dénicha une bassine, qu'il posa dans le bac de sa douche pour le remplir. Quand l'eau fut à la bonne température, Roy y déposa Andrew. Le bébé tapota dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout autour.

" Doucement Andrew ! C'est toi qui prend un bain pas moi." fit Roy en savonnant l'enfant.

Le bébé continua à barboter, pendant que Roy alla chercher du shampooing posé près du lavabo. Quand il se retourna, Andrew avait la savonnette à à la bouche.

" Andrew ! Pose ça tout de de suite ! " s'exclama Roy en se précipitant.

Il arracha le savon des mains du bébé, et essuya sa bouche. Roy décida d'ôter Andrew du bain. Il enveloppa l'enfant dans une serviette et se rua vers le téléphone.

" Allô Riza ? C'est Roy. Andrew vient d'avaler du savon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" dit-il d'un trait.

" Ce n'est sûrement pas très grave. Rincez-lui la bouche." répondit Riza.

" C'est déjà fait, mais quand même, ça peut être grave."

" Ne bougez pas j'arrive." conclut Riza.

Roy raccrocha. Il regarda Andrew, qui avait l'air on ne peut plus normal. Riza arriva rapidement, et Roy lui ouvrit.

" Je devrais l'emmener chez un docteur non ?" demanda Roy inquiet.

" Il en a beaucoup avalé ?" questionna Riza.

" Je l'ignore. J'ai tourné le dos trente seconde, et il avait la savonnette dans la bouche." expliqua Roy.

La jeune femme demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain. Le colonel la lui indiqua, et la suivit. Riza examina la savonnette. Pas de trace de dents dessus.

" Il a simplement dûla lécher. Enfin je me comprends." dit-elle.

" Quelle idée franchement ! Je vais quand même l'emmener voir un docteur, on ne sait jamais." décida Roy.

Il habilla rapidement l'enfant, et sortit avec Riza. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se touvaient chez un médecin. Roy expliqua son cas au toubib.

" C'est le vôtre ?" demanda le médecin.

" Non. Je m'en occupe c'est tout." répondit le colonel.

" Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Vous avez fait le nécessaire déjà."

Le docteur ausculta Andrew. Le bébé attrapa soudain les lunettes du docteur, et les mit sur son nez, provoquant les rires des adultes.

" Tu es un petit coquin toi dis donc." fit le docteur en reprenant ses binocles.

" Woy !" appela l'enfant en tendant les mains vers lui.

Roy s'avança et prit Andrew. Il régla ensuite le docteur, et Riza le ramena chez lui.

" Merci de votre aide, Riza." dit Roy quand elle s'arrêta.

" Mais je n'ai rien fait." s'étonna Riza.

" Si, vous étiez là. Hein que c'est important qu'elle soit là Riza ?" fit Roy à Andrew.

" Za ?" lança Andrew.

" Eh oui, c'est Riza. Répète : Ri-za."

" Viza."

" C'est un bon début ! "sourit Roy en prenant une main au petit.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Riza luyi fit une bise, à la grande surprise de celle-ci.

" Bonsoir."

" Bonsoir colonel."

Elle le regarda entrer chez lui, et agiter la main d'Andrew pour lui faire dire au revoir. Roy alla faire dîner le bébé, et le coucha.

Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à l'enquête sur Emilio Rondo. Des filatures furent organisées, des espions furent infiltrés. Mais les résultats étaient maigres.

" Je me demande si nous allons arriver à le coincer." dit Roy un soir.

" Nous y arriverons, mon colonel, ne vous inquiétez pas." répondit Riza.

Roy lui un ses sourires qui faisaient craquer toutes les femmes, elle y compris. Andrew arriva justement près de Riza.

" Viza." fit le petit en s'appuyant sur sa jambes.

Le lieutenant lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Andrew attrapa un doigt qu'il porta à sa bouche.

" Hmm, je vais finir par être jaloux." lança Roy.

Riza lui sourit. Andrew la délaissa, et rejoignit le colonel auquel il fit un grand sourire.

" Ah ben voilà ! "

" Vous voyez, c'est pas demain la veille qu'Andrew vous oubliera." dit Riza.

A la fin de la journée, Roy alla faire quelques courses avec Andrew. Il le posa dans un caddie tandis qu'il prenait les affaires. Mais tout d'un coup, Roy remarqua que son caddie n'était plus là. Et par conséquent, Andrew avait disparu.

" Andrew ?" fit Roy en regardant partout.

Pas de bébé. Il n'avait pas pu s'échapper tout seul, donc on avait soit pris son caddie par inadvertance, soit on venait d'enlever Andrew. Roy parcourut les allées. Soudain, grâce à haute taille, il aperçut son caddie avec le bébé poussé par un homme. Roy sentit la rage l'envahir. Il se précipita vers le kidnappeur.

Hélas, il eut tout juste le temps de le voir monter dans une voiture et démarrer précipitamment. Roy nota mentalement le numéro de la plaque. Puis il se rua vers une cabine téléphonique à l'entrée du parking. Là, il composa un numéro connu par coeur.

" Riza, c'est Roy. On vient d'enlever Andrew, juste sous mon nez. Ce doivent être des hommes de Rondo. Rejoignez-moi au magasin Green Apple avec les adresses de tous leurs repaires. On va aller y faire une descente." expliqua Roy.

" Compris j'arrive."

Roy remercia le ciel d'avoir un lieutenant si efficace. Riza ne fut pas longue à arriver. Roy grimpa dans sa voiture, tout deux foncèrent à la première adresse, un bar mal famé dans les quartiers louches de Central.

Le colonel fit sauter la porte. Il entreprit ensuite de tout brûler autour de lui. Les gens se sauvèrent en criant. Les hommes de mains de Rondo pointèrent leur armes sur lui. Roy fit jaillir de véritables murs de feu entre eux et lui. Riza en profita pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Puis le colonel empoigna l'un d'eux.

" Où est Andrew ? " rugit-il.

" Qui ?"

" Le bébé que tes ordures de collègues ont enlevé y a pas dix minutes ! T'as répondre où je te grille comme un steak !"

" Je sais rien j'vous jure !"

Roy le relâcha. Puis il ressortit vivement du bar. Quand Riza fut dehors elle aussi, il se retourna et incendia complètement le bâtiment. Au suivant. Un entrepôt où personne ne savait au juste ce qu'il y avait. Roy recommença à tout brûler, sans se soucier des gens dedans. Le feu envahissait l'entrepôt à une vitesse inouïe. Riza n'avait pas grand chose à faire. On aurait dit que le colonel avait deux bras supplémentaires.

" Andrew, il est où ?" demanda Roy à un type à moitié brûlé.

" Je sais pas ... pitié !"

Roy le relâcha. Deux autres repaires connurent le même sort que les précédents.

Riza n'avait jamais vu son colonel dans un tel état de rage. Il brûlait tous les endroits où ils se rendaient. Tout à coup, un homme surgit avec un poignard à côté de Riza. Il n'eut pas à aller plus loin. Une gerbe de feu l'enveloppa complètement.

" Riza ça va ?" demanda Roy en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

" Oui, il n'a pas eu le temps de m'atteindre. Grâce à vous." dit-elle.

Roy afficha une expression plus douce, et la fit pivoter dans l'autre sens. La gardant ainsi derrière lui, afin de la protéger, Roy continua à tout brûler alentour. Un autre type surgit droit devant. Nouvelle gerbe orangée.

Roy et Riza visitèrent ainsi six endroits avant de d'arriver chez Rondo. Ce dernier fut plus que surpris de voir tout brûler autour de lui. Puis au milieu des flammes apparut un homme de haute taille. Et visiblement très en colère. Roy avait insisté pour que Riza reste dans la voiture, et l'avait même menottée au volant. La jeune femme avait fortement protesté, mais le colonel était resté inflexible.

Roy claqua à nouveau des doigts vers les hommes de mains qui se précipitaient pour l'arrêter. Rondo regarda avec un certaine frayeur cet homme tout dévaster autour de lui. Roy arriva enfin devant le chef. Emilio mit une main dans sa poche de veste, mais le colonel le projeta en arrière avec une attaque.

" Le gosse que t'as fait enlevé il est où ?" demandaRoy en l'attrapant.

" Va te faire (bip)." répondit Rondo.

Roy se mit à alors à le frapper à plusieur reprises.

" Je te cognerais jusqu'à ce que tu réponde. Et si tu réponds pas, je détruirais tout jusqu'à ce que je le trouve ! " avertit Roy.

Bien sûr, Emilio ne dit rien. Le colonel l'attacha à un poteau, et monta à l'étage. Il fouilla partout. Finalement, Roy entra dans une chambre où Andrew était, assis dans un petit lit.

" Woy !" fit l'enfant en l'apercevant.

" Viens par là mon bilou ! " répondit Roy en le soulevant.

Andrew posa ses mains sur les joues de Roy avec un grand sourire. Roy embrassa le petit sur chaque joue, puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Mustang appela ses subordonnés pour qu'ils viennent embarquer tout le monde.

Après quoi, tous deux rejoignirent Riza, qui avait réussi à se libérer en faisant sauter la chaîne des menottes avec une balle.

" Vous êtes devenu complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'y aller sans moi ? Si je m'écoutais je vous giflerais au moins quatre fois ! Je suis censée vous protéger je vous rappelle ! " cria-t-elle.

Roy la regarda sans rien dire, pendant qu'Andrew la regardait la bouche ouverte. Puis Roy passa une main derrière la tête Riza, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être bouche bée.

" Tout à l'heure, vous auriez put être blessée. Je n'ai pas voulu reprendre le risque. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Vous m'êtes bien trop précieuse." expliqua Roy.

Riza rougit. Leurs collègues arrivèrent pour faire le ménages. Roy et son lieutenant partirent avec Andrew. A présent, Andrew ne courait plus aucun risque. Rond allait être emprisonné pour un bon moment, ou bien exécuté. Roy allait donc devoir ramener le petit chez ses parents. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée.


	5. Seul

Roy coucha Andrew, et le regarda s'endormir. Demain il allait devoir le ramener chez sa mère. La maison allait être bien vide sans lui. Une fois que le petit se fut endormi, Roy éteignit la lumière. Il repassa tous les évènements de la semaine, de l'arrivée d'Andrew chez lui à la soirée d'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, pourtant cela avait comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Roy prit soudain conscience que sa vie était plutôt vide. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir. Personne pour le réconforter après une dure journée, ou pour lui remonter le moral. Il était seul.Très seul. Trop seul.

La plupart de ses aventures ne dépassaient pas la semaine. Jusqu'où comptait-il aller comme ça ? La retraite ? Il avait 29 ans, et sa vie n'allait nulle part. Il était grand temps qu'il se pose, et se construise un avenir un peu plus stable que ça.

Finies les conquêtes à tout bout de champ, pour passer le temps. Il devait désormais trouver la femme de sa vie.

Roy sentit ses yeux se fermer sur ces bonnes paroles. Il rêva d'une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or qui lui tendait la main. Roy ne voyait pas son visage, mais sa présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il sentait, il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Mais qui était-ce ? Le réveil l'empêcha de le deviner. Roy éteignit le réveil. Andrew pleura, et Roy le prit dasn ses bras pour l'emmener à la cuisine. Il le fit manger, lui lava la figure et l'habilla. Non sans le faire rire au passage.

Puis Riza vint les chercher. Roy attrapa le couffin du bébé et la rejoignit.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

" Moui." répondit Roy.

Riza eut un sourire compatissant, puis enclencha la première. Roy regarda défiler le paysage en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Norton. Riza prit le couffin et Andrew le temps que Roy sorte de la voiture. Ensuite, Roy reprit Andrew et suivit Riza chez les parents du petit.

Elle frappa. Eléanore ouvrit, et eut un cri de surprise en voyant son fils.

" Nous avons arrêté Rondo. Votre enfant ne craint plus rien et votre mari non plus." annonça Roy.

Il lui donna l'enfant et posa le couffin par terre.

" Chad ! Viens vite !" cria Eléanore.

Ledit Chad arriva et fut aussi heureux de revoir son enfant. Il tendit une main aux soldats.

" Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier. Je suis le père d'Andrew." dit-il.

" Colonel Roy Mustang, et voilà le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." répondit Roy.

Chad serra la main de Riza. Andrew se tourna vers Roy. Le colonel s'approcha.

" Au revoir petit bout de chou. M'oublie pas hein ?" dit-il en le chatouillant.

" Woy !" répondit Andrew en lui touchant le nez.

Riza s'approcha elle aussi :

" Au revoir Andrew."

" Viza !"

" Il vous connaît on dirait." fit Eléanore.

" Oui ! Si ... si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je vais vous laisser mon numéro." proposa Roy.

" Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger. Vous devez avoir une vie bien remplie." dit Chad.

" C'est vous qui voyez, je vous le laisse au cas où."

Roy griffona son numéro sur un bout de papier, et le leur tendit. Puis lui et Riza commencèrent à s'éloigner, tout en faisant des signes à la petite famille. Roy s'enferma dans le silence durant tout le trajet. Et au bureau, il ne pipa mot de toute la journée non plus. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Riza se rendit au stand de tir. Ayant terminé lui aussi, Roy alla flâner dans les couloirs. Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta Riza. La jeune femme avait ôté sa veste et détaché ses cheveux. Une fenêtre ouverte laissa entrer une brise légère qui joua dans sa chevelure.

" Excusez-moi colonel." dit-elle.

Roy fut ébloui par cette vision, et ne l'entendit pas. Il revit une scène de son rêve. La femme aux cheveux d'or ... dont la présence l'apaisait ... ce serait Riza ? Il songea qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Comme dans son rêve.

"_ La femme que je recherche, c'est elle ? Riza ? Et pourquoi pas ? Elle a tout ce qui faut : belle, intelligente, courageuse, attentionnée ... oui, elle me convient. Très bien même._" se dit-il.

" Colonel ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Riza.

" Hein ? Aeuuuuh ... oui ! Tout va bien, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées." fit Roy embarrassé.

" Si vous le dites. Je vous laisse, je vais y aller." reprit-elle.

Roy s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il eut un sourire : il l'avait trouvée, la femme de sa vie. Maintenant, il devrait la conquérir. En attendant, lui aussi devait rentrer. Comme il s'y attendait, sa maison lui parut étonnament calme sans Andrew. Roy soupira et accrocha sa veste. Il dîna seul cette fois, et son repas lui parut étrangement fade. Le seul point positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à cavaler dans toute la maison.

" _Positif ? Vraiment ?_" ironisa-t-il mentalement.

Roy alla s'écrouler sur son canapé. Tiens, pensa-t-il, il faudrait enlever ces taches.

"_ Il manque vraiment une présence féminine dans cette maison. Je dirais aussi qu'il en manque une enfantine._"

Holà ! Serait-il en train de penser à avoir un enfant ? Roy s'étonna lui-même. Eh bien, Andrew avait laissé plus de traces que prévu. Et pas que de nourriture.

Toutefois, il eut la vision d'un certain lieutenant enceinte. Roy ne put s'emprêcher de sourire à cette idée. Sûr que Riza serait magnifique avec un ventre arrondi par une vie naissante. Mais avant ça, il allait devoir la faire tomber dans ses filets. Et l'y empêtrer solidement, qu'elle ne puisse plus lui échapper. Il la voulait, et il l'aurait. Peu importe combien de temps ça lui prendrait.

Le téléphone le tira de ses pensées. A l'autre bout du fil, l'objet de ses songes.

" Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez." annonça Riza.

Roy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en souriant, touché qu'elle pense à lui en dehors du bureau. S'il savait ... Riza ne pensait à lui qu'une fois par jour, mais ça durait vingt-quatre heures.

" Je vais bien merci Riza." répondit-il d'une voix plus câline qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

" Tant mieux, je redoutais que vous ne déprimiez."

" C'est une idée ça. Je parie que vous seriez accourue ventre à terre."

Riza rougit. Heureusement qu'il ne la voyait pas.

" Euh ..."

Roy sourit à nouveau. Touché.

" Si je vous dit que je déprime vous viendrez ?" reprit-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ? Il était lus subtil d'habitude. Mais Riza avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

" Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas." répliqua Riza.

" On peut changer d'avis non ?"

Décidément, elle avait beau le connaître depuis des années, il arrivait à être indéchiffrable parfois. Que cherchait-il ? A la faire venir chez lui ?

" Je ne viendrais que si vous avez réellement besoin d'aide." reprit Riza.

" _C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. Et pas que pour un soir._" pensa Roy.

" Bon, si tout va bien je vais vous laisser."

" _Oh non, non ! Je t'en prie continue à parler, même si c'est pour ne rien dire. Je veux juste entendre le son de ta voix."_

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour la faire parler avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Soudain, l'idée vint. Roy lui demanda comment allait son chien. Riza pouvait se montrer intarissable quand il s'agissait de Black Hayate. Gagné. Roy ferma les yeux et l'écouta raconter la vie de son animal. Il posa les pieds sur le meuble où était posé le téléphone, et bascula en arrière, retenu par le mur.

"_ Hmmm quel bienfait ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas mon ange._"

Quand elle eut fini, il lui demanda de lui parler de son autre passion, les armes. Riza repartit pour un tour. Et Roy aussi.

" Bon, je crois qu'il faut je raccroche cette fois." conclut Riza.

" Quoi déjà ? " émergea Roy.

" Comment déjà ? Ca va faire une heure que je vous parle non-stop. Vous n'en avaez pas marre ? " s'étonna Riza.

" Pas du tout, vous avez une voix merveilleuse."

Oups ! Roy rougit à son tour. Un petit silence s'installa, au bout duquel ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Roy resta allongé sur sa chaise. Bon. Ca lui avait échappé. Mais c'était vrai. Il aurait quand même intérêt à se maîtriser. En tout cas, vivement demain qu'il puisse à nouveau la voir et l'entendre.


End file.
